chapters_interactive_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hades' Daughter
Hades' Daughter 'is a fantasy book released on October 19, 2017. Summary * ''Your adventures start when you unearth a fateful secret about your identity. * Life is about choices, so you persuade your dad, Hades, to let you go on a year abroad — to Earth. * Choose romance and fall in love, make dangerous friends and powerful enemies, and battle monstrous mortals and devious demons. * In your adventures, will you find out who you really are and return to the underworld a hero — or at all? Chapters '''Chapter 1: Her Dual Nature Scarlett is an ordinary teenager, except she lives in the underworld with her father, Hades. All she wants is to visit Earth and have a hell of a time. Chapter 2: Time for School Not even Scarlett's special powers will make high school easy, and dealing with mean girls can bring out the demon in anyone. Chapter 3: Friends Old and New Just as Scarlett starting doubting herself, her mentor from Hell appears, and a new friend suggests a way to make the weekend anything but lonely. Chapter 4: ____ The party's a hit, but even Scarlett's supernatural tolerance for alcohol has limits, and the consequences could be lethal. Chapter 5: Hangovers and Kidnapping Don't Mix After the party, Scarlett stumbles on a kidnapping in progress and finds her powers are on the fritz. Is she still immortal? Chapter 6: Courting Danger Scarlett learns the truth about Reid. He's no ordinary person, but can he impress a demigoddess? Chapter 7: Juggling Guys As a sweet monster helps you with a corpse, and you find unfamiliar comfort with a boy, you prepare for a date with a man. Will you regret going? Chapter 8: Killer Kissers After a hot encounter on the beach, you bring your date home for a dip and a bite... which doesn't go as it should. Chapter 9: An Unforgettable Date You wanted to bring your boyfriend home to Dad, but under safer circumstances. When you're back on Earth, it's more dangerous than Hell, and kissing is hilarious. Chapter 10: Ghost from the Past Your man's foe strikes. Is she your rival, and should you make her a ghost? At your date's pad, you meet a soul from the present. Which of them is your future? Chapter 11: Surprise Visits A friend brings new and subdues an unwelcomed guest. The next step in your relationship might take it over the line. Chapter 12: White Lies and Dark Secrets A demon in love stares into the abyss. Will you betray him with a kiss? When your boy toy takes you to your man, blood is spilled. Will the truth gush out, too? 'Chapter 13: Blood Oaths' Though you gain a friend, who wants to become your blood sister, you may have lost your lovers - human and demon. Is one of them the traitor? Chapter 14: Bad Blood and Heartbreak You may be losing faith in your male trinity, and your female friendship is in danger. You still have your powers, but can they save you from a demonic menace? Chapter 15: A Trickster Goddess A foe pulls a fast one on you, but who's quicker than the Devil's daughter? An ally and a lover get hurt, but not the way you intended. Will you get to make a friend suffer? Chapter 16: A Knife, a Gun and a Bottle Your inner devil comes out to make a demon's imprisonment a living hell for him. Should you untie him? Will he spill it if you two bond? Is he the traitor? Chapter 17: ____ The dearer the demon, the more dreadful their betrayal. You may rescue your favorite mortals but can you save those relationships? Chapter 18: ____ You take on your teacher, but have you learned your lesson well enough to beat him at his own game? Can human love cure the ill effects of Hell's magic? Chapter 19: ____ The world's future hangs in the balance. What if your magic is powerless to save it? Will you sacrifice yourself on the alter of love? Chapter 20: ____ Your diabolical spirit has saved the world, but you are human enough to rescue one person? What the future holds is up to you. Chapter 21: I'll See You in Hell! Abandoned and betrayed, you set your heart on revenge. If you open it up to love, your epic quest may take you to the depths of your own souls. Trivia * ''Chapter 21 ''is a bonus chapter that was released on May 24, 2018, along with ''Chapter 26 ''of The Boy I Hate. Gallery Teaser Hades' Daughter 1.jpg|Teaser 1 Teaser Hades' Daughter 2.jpg|Teaser 2 Hades' Daughter Vertical Cover2.png|Current Vertical Cover Hades' Daughter Vertical Cover.png|Alternate Vertical Cover Category:Books Category:Paranormal Romance Category:Charlotte Carol